Splatoon: Yet Another Path
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Yet another take as to how Cass's life could have gone under a certain circumstance. Instead of being made an Elite after her return to Octo Gorge, she is imprisoned until Commander Sieg feels she is ready for another start. His plan, however, is a surprise that no one besides himself and Cass know of. Special thanks to ARandomInterloper for allowing me to use the character.
1. A New Identity

**Special thanks yet again to ARandomInterloper for allowing me to use his OC characters. I will be updating this and A Different Path alternatively. That means I will update one story, then update the other, until one is complete.**

Splatoon

Yet Another Path

Chapter One

A New Identity

(Octo Gorge, 1400 Hours)

Cass sat alone in her cell, looking at her hand. A whole month had passed since they'd put her in here. During that month, she'd had a lot of time to think. All of the guilt and shame that had been hiding in her all these years had finally struck. They pulled no punches, either. The door to her cell opened. An Elite walked in. "Commander Sieg wants to see you in his office." Cass got up and followed her. When they arrived, the Commander was working on something. He faced the Elite. "Leave us." When the Elite was gone, Cass waited for yet another lecture. He spoke up. "I've been analyzing your behavior over the last month, Cassandra. You've finally learned your lesson." She said nothing in response. He got up. "I've decided to give you a second chance." She made no reaction to that. "However, others may not feel the same way. It is for that reason that I have a plan, one that may work for the both of us." Cass faced him.

(Three hours later)

(Recommended music- World's Greatest Battle Music- Victory)

Emerging from a pod, a female Octoling put her hand over her eyes, as the light seemed to blind her. To compensate for this, a special pair of Octoleet goggles were given to her. As she donned them, the Commander faced her. "Stand up." She obeyed. "What is your name?" She answered, "Raven, sir." He nodded. Everyone else in the room waited for his next action. "You are to begin your training immediately." Raven nodded. "At once, sir."

(Two months later)

Raven entered her new private quarters. After two months of hard work, she was an Elite, the highest rank a Tubeling could achieve. She had no intention of trying to go any higher anyway. She sat down on her new bed, and removed her goggles, as she was alone. She looked at the picture that had been brought to her by the Commander. A picture of C Group. Raven didn't think of herself as Cassandra anymore. However, that was unimportant. She would find her sisters, even if it took her the rest of her life.

 **A/N**

 **ARandomInterloper and I have been discussing these stories before I started work on them. He (or she) will be starting work on his own version of them after he completes Into the Salmon Lands and The Boy From Cirrina. Something I feel I should explain. The Cassandra from his stories is a self-centered individual who only cares about herself, but has developed feelings for another of ARandomInterloper's characters, who I do not know if I will include him into this story or the other one. Now, a little bio for Cass (AKA Raven)**

 **Cassandra "Raven"**

 **Age-21 (As of Yet Another Path, Chapter One)**

 **History**

 **Age 12-Emerged from her tube alongside sisters. "Born" a week later than the others due to a glitch in her pod.**

 **Age 16-Completes basic training, is struggling in Advanced training.**

 **Age 19-Steals zapfish from Inkopolis, is imprisoned for desertion. Set free and promoted to Drill Sergeant. Takes serum that almost kills her, and reduces her skill set and tactical reasoning to a very low level. Leaves Octo Gorge, and transfers to Octo Valley.**

 **Age 21-Transferred back to Octo Gorge by order of Clair and the others due to bad behavior. Almost killed by Sieg, but is promoted to Elite after he returns from dealing with a traitor. (In this story, he has her imprisoned rather than promoted to Elite.)**

 **This character will be updated as chapters progress.**

 **SoftWare, offline.**


	2. Two Surprises

**Let the [SLANG_NOT_FOUND] continue.**

Chapter Two

Two Surprises

(Octo Gorge, 0800 Hours)

Raven sat on her bunk and checked her schedule. She was off duty today, and so she planned on

spending the day with Jennifer, her friend in Beta Squad. As she thought about this, her communicator

went off. She picked it up. "Raven." Commander Sieg's voice came over the comm. "Raven, you're

needed in the control room." Despite her disappointment in not having her day off, she replied, "On my

way." Donning her goggles, she walked out the door and to the control room. When she arrived, all the

lights were out. Curious, she gripped a dualie, ready to defend herself. As she walked in, however, the

lights came on, and everyone in the room yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She nearly drew her dualie in her

shock. Commander Sieg came over and extended his hand. "You won't need those, Raven." She handed

him the dualies, still trying to process what was going on. Sieg faced the personnel in the room. "All right,

let's get this party started. Bring out the cake." Within minutes, the party was in full swing. Raven found

Jennifer in a corner, who was sipping a cup of juice. They chatted for a bit before they all started

chanting. "Speech! Speech!" Raven sighed, and said, "I'll be back in a minute." She approached the

center of the room, then faced everyone there. "First of all, I want to thank everyone here for this

pleasant surprise. You certainly didn't have to." Everyone chuckled. "Second, I'd like to thank my squad,

wherever they are." "Over here, Captain." She faced them. "Thank you, Elise." Elise smiled. Sharp simply

nodded at her. Raven continued. "Thirdly, I do have one confession to make. I slept in this morning."

Everyone laughed. Raven nodded, and finished with, "Whatever happens, I'm glad I have my squad." Her

squad applauded her final statement. She grimaced, then laughed to herself. "See, if you'd started with

that, we could've gotten that done sooner." More laughter. "But I admire your enthusiasm." She stepped

down and noticed the Commander listening to his earpiece. She waited for him to face her. Sure enough,

he gestured her over to him. When she reached him, he faced her. "You have a new assignment. DJ

Octavio has returned from the New Squidbeak Splatoon's clutches, and we have Agent 1 captive." Raven

nodded, waiting for him to continue. "He's asked for reinforcements for Octo Canyon. Your squad is all I

can spare at the moment, due to the suspicious activity in the north." She nodded again. "Inform your

squad as soon as you can. You leave tomorrow." She nodded. "Yes, Commander." She walked over to her

squad to give them the news.

 **A/N**

 **ARandomInterloper would kill me if I didn't have Cass (Raven) fighting the NSS, so this is**

 **where it goes.**

 **SoftWare, offline.**


	3. An Honorable Duel

**This story will NOT be abandoned. I'm having too much fun writing it.**

Chapter Three

An Honorable Duel

(Octo Canyon, three days later)

Raven stood at her post. A lone Inkling had cleared out Tentakeel Outpost before she had

arrived, so DJ Octavio was very pleased with her arrival. He put her in charge of guarding the Zapfish in

Kettle Seven with her squad, and several other troopers. Eye and Elise were in the front ranks, Sharp was

in sniper position, as usual, and Raven stood in front of the Zapfish, waiting. Based on the reports, she

had no doubt the Inkling would make her way there. All she had to do was wait. The intruder did not

keep her waiting long.

When the Inkling arrived, Raven faced her, waiting. "So, you're the 'Agent 4' I keep hearing

about." The Inkling kept her gaze on her. "How do you know the Inkling language?" Raven smiled. "I

know your kind." Agent 4 was not impressed. "That's it!" She rushed Raven, who simply sidestepped and

caused Agent 4 to land on her stomach from tripping on a power line. Getting up, she faced the Elite.

"You do well against Basics and Advanced Octolings, but I know you've never faced an Elite before."

Agent 4 grimaced. "So? I'll still win."

Raven kept up her smile. "I respectfully disagree. All that is left is how long you stand

before I defeat you. Try and keep it interesting for me, will you?" Agent 4 rushed her, firing her Hero

Shot. Raven drew her Octo Dualies, and dodged the attack, firing back. Agent 4 backed off a bit, rubbing

her left shoulder. "Ow." Raven stood firm, waiting. "You're good. I'll give you that." Raven didn't answer.

"But it's not over yet." Raven nodded.

"On that we can agree." Agent 4 and Raven stared each other down, waiting. Then they

rushed at each other, firing. Raven successfully dodged all but one of Agent 4's shots, while Agent 4 was

hit by most of Raven's shots. The fact that she hadn't been Splatted yet impressed Raven. As had her

shot on her left arm.

Gently rubbing the green ink off, she faced her. "Not bad. That's better than most do

against me." Agent 4 grimaced, and fired. Raven dodged the shots easily, before firing at Agent 4, who

raised her weapon at that time. The Elite's shots simply landed on the Hero Shot, disarming it. Agent 4

saw this, and threw the useless weapon away. "Come on! I just got that upgraded!"

Raven faced the Inkling with a look of pity, then holstered her Dualies. Agent 4 noticed

that. "I won't Splat you, not when you have no weapon. There's no honor in Splatting an unarmed

opponent, even if you're an enemy." Agent 4 faced her, amazed. "Who are you?" The Elite kept her gaze

on her, the goggles covering her eyes. "I'm called Raven. For now, that's all you need to know."

As she said this, a shot of ink hit Agent 4, Splatting her. Raven sighed, before facing

Sharp, who had fired the shot. "Why did you Splat her?" He signed his answer: _She was an enemy._ Raven

frowned at him. "I've told you before, there's no honor in Splatting an unarmed foe. You need to work on

that habit, Sharp." He nodded. "Dismissed."

 **A/N**

 **Now you've actually seen Raven in action. Well, you get what I mean. She'll play a much**

 **bigger role than as Agent 4's personal nemesis.**


	4. Bad News

**The honorable Raven returns.**

Chapter Four

Bad News

Raven stood before the door of Commander Traeger's office. She didn't know what she wanted, but was called there. The secretary faced her.

"She's ready. Go on in, Captain." Raven entered the office, her dualies sitting in the weapons' shelf, per standard protocol. The second she

entered the office, she saw Julia crawling under her desk, apparently looking for something. "Commander? Do you need help?" Julia's head

popped up. "Oh, Raven. I'm sorry, just a minute." She poked her head back under. Raven simply took a seat and waited.

True to her word, Julia Traeger came out from under her desk holding a pin. Upon Raven's confused expression, she stated, "It was my mother's.

I'm very sentimental about it." Raven nodded. "You wanted to see me, Commander?" Julia nodded, then sighed. "Before we get to the business at

hand, why are you not wearing a kimono?" Raven looked puzzled. "Ma'am?" Julia sighed. "Let me guess, no one told you about that." Raven

nodded. "Correct, ma'am." Julia faced her. "I made a regulation that anyone who comes into my office must wear a kimono robe."

Raven looked confused, but made no comment. "I sent for you for two reasons. One, to congratulate you for your success against the new Agent

we encountered." Raven simply said, "I was doing my duty, ma'am." Julia nodded. "The second reason is we received a message from Octo

Gorge. They were attacked." Shock and anger went across Raven's face at the same time, and Julia noticed it. "Most of the troops there were

injured, and there is a casualty." Raven braced herself. "Commander Sieg is dead. He died fighting a group of unknown individuals. One thing we

can confirm is that they were not Inklings."

Raven clutched her fist under her chair. "So you can feel." Raven faced her. "DJ Octavio and all of the Sector Commanders were briefed on the

Predators project. Including the original identities of the volunteers." Raven waited for her next words. "Well, _Cassandra_ , I have two things to say

to that. One, I'm aware you objected to it at first because you felt unworthy. Can't say that I blame you." Cass sighed, and looked at the security

camera. "Oh, I turned it off before I started looking for the pin."

Raven looked at her. "The second thing I want to say is that if your sisters were here, they'd be proud of what you've become: arguably the best

fighter in the army." Raven sighed, and removed her goggles, revealing her blue eyes. Facing Traeger, she said, "I don't consider myself the best

fighter. I consider Phoenix the best." Julia chuckled. "And that is why you are worthy of this second chance. You've learned humility, honor,

integrity. Clair and the others would be proud if they saw what you'd become."

Cass simply looked away. "Don't tell me you believe otherwise?" Cass faced the Commander. "They deserve better than me." Julia smirked. "So

you believe they're still alive, do you?" Cass nodded. "I'm impressed. Everyone else I've spoken to has given them up for dead." Cass faced her.

"Until I find them, I will never give up hope." Julia smiled. "You'd better take your squad and head back to Octo Gorge, and investigate the attack.

Let me know what you find. I can then discuss it with the Sector Commanders of Octo Valley and Octo Ravine." Cass saluted her. "Dismissed."

 **A/N**

 **It's been a while since I updated this. Figured I might as well.**


	5. Investigation

**New chapter! Is nice.**

Chapter Five

Investigation

(Octo Gorge)

Raven looked at the command chart. As Commander Sieg had made it clear he would have no Sector Lieutenants in service, she didn't know who

would take command of Octo Gorge in the event of his death. Taking a close look, she found something she didn't understand, or agree with. An

Advanced walked over. "Captain?" She looked at him. "You do know that you're in command of Octo Gorge until further notice, right, ma'am?"

Raven sighed. "I'm aware. Thank you for the update."

As the Advanced left, Raven entered Sieg's former office, and looked at the chair behind the desk. Never had she expected to sit behind the desk,

but now she had to. She continued to look at it, when a chime went off. Raven sighed. "Come in." The door opened and two Elites walked in, both

with tears in their eyes. "R-Raven?" She faced them. "Jolene, Josie, what's the problem?" They faced her. "It's Jennifer. She's in the med bay."

Raven gasped. "From what?"

"W-Well, she was wounded during the fighting. At first, she was recovering, but now the medics aren't so sure. Sh-She asked to see you as soon

as possible." Raven could feel the tears coming. "I'll head there right away." The Elite Octoling tried not to run to the med bay. When she arrived,

Jennifer was laying on one of the cots, looking at the door where she had been standing. Raven gently approached the cot, and faced the doctors.

"How long does she have?"

They gulped. "Hours at most, ma'am." Raven nodded. "Clear the med bay. I want to have some time with her alone." They nodded. Once they

had left, Raven sat down next to Jennifer. Her friend faced her with a smile. "It's okay, Raven. I'm not afraid to die. Besides, we're Tubelings.

We're meant to be expendable." Raven looked at her. "Not to me. I swore not to let someone die if I could prevent it." Jennifer smiled, and said,

"You can't stop this, Raven. No one could at this point."

Raven finally let the tears flow. "Jen..." The dying Octoling shushed her. "I have no regrets. And I certainly don't regret our friendship." Knowing

that no one else was around, Raven decided to come clean. "Jen, there's something you should know. Raven's not my real name." Jennifer

smiled. "I know. Commander Sieg told me the truth. He also told me it was his idea. No matter who you were in the past, Cassandra, you're still

my friend. When your time comes, I'll save a spot for you in the Hall of the Fallen."

Raven blinked back tears. "I'm not worthy of that honor." Jennifer cupped her friend's cheek. "The fact that you believe that proves otherwise."

Gasping, she laid back down, and Raven held her hand. "Goodbye, my friend. May the sun lead you to true happiness." Through her tears, Cass

replied, "May your spirit receive the highest honor in the Hall of the Fallen for all that you've done for me." Jennifer took a deep breath, and let it

out. She did not breath again.

Raven gently cupped her deceased friend's cheek, and said, "Be at peace, soldier of Octarians." She remained by her friend's side for several

moments. The doctors reentered and found her cradling her friend.

(Two Hours Later)

Raven stood in front of the crowd gathered for Jennifer's funeral. Octarians did not bury their dead, they burned their corpses, but a cross would

be placed in the Chamber of Remembrance. Standing before the pyre, Raven lit it, and stepped back. The flames burned Jennifer's body, and

Raven remained there long after everyone else had left, and knelt before the burned remains on one knee. Closing her eyes, Raven made a vow

to find out who the attackers were, and ensure that Jennifer's death was not in vain.

(The next morning)

Raven entered the docking bay. Commander Traeger was coming here to talk to her. She hadn't found anything about the attackers yet, so Raven

was concerned about the timing of this visit. As the Commander disembarked her cruiser, Raven stood in between the two lines of soldiers

gathered to welcome the Commander. Julia Traeger stepped forward, and faced Raven. "As I'm sure you're aware, Commander Sieg selected you

to be his replacement if he was killed in battle."

Raven nodded. "Yes, ma'am, I'm aware." Julia nodded. "We'll talk in private." Raven nodded. Facing the detail, Raven said, "Company, dismissed."

Raven and Julia entered the office and Julia sat down in front of the desk. Raven faced her, confused. "It's your chair, you know." Raven sighed. "I

can't help but wonder why he chose me to replace him." Julia sighed. "Believe it or not, you have earned the right to sit in that chair. I'm here to

make it official."

Raven faced her. "You mean, make me a Sector Commander?" Julia shook her head. "No. Only Octavio has that kind of power. Just before you left

Octo Canyon, he signed a bill allowing for a new rank in between Elite and Sector Lieutenant. Epic rank. Your hair tentacles will remain black, but

you'll get a cape." Raven sighed, and sat down in the chair behind the desk. She felt uncomfortable sitting in it, but made no attempt to leave it.

Julia sighed. "I know you feel you don't deserve to sit in that chair, but Sieg made it perfectly clear that out of everyone in Octo Gorge, you were

the best choice as his replacement."

Raven looked at the picture on the desk, of all seven Predators. Julia continued. "For the sake of everyone in Octo Gorge, please leave your

insecurities in your quarters. Is that clear, Major?" Raven faced her. "Yes, ma'am." When Julia left to return to Octo Canyon, Raven returned to the

office to conduct her investigation of the attackers. Her first move would be to deploy scouts to search the area around Octo Gorge for any signs

of movement.

Meanwhile, she had repair crews word on the damage to the domes. She noticed one of the scout teams talking to each other about something,

very excitedly. She left them to their business, deciding she would hear of it in short order. In fact, one of the scouts, Jolene, requested a meeting

with her the next day. Raven waited for her. The Elite entered, and saw Raven's new cape. "Huh?" Raven sighed. "The king added a rank. Epic.

I'm the first person to receive this new rank."

Jolene nodded. "Um, Josie and I found something. We saw bootprints on a trail on the northern border of Octo Gorge. We think it's where they

came from." Raven nodded. "Good work. Get some rest." After Jolene left, Raven pressed a button. "Commander, we found something. A trail on

the northern border of Octo Gorge with bootprints." Julia's voice came through. "Good work. I'd like you to see where it leads personally." Raven

nodded. "I'll start first thing in the morning, Commander." Once the transmission ended, Raven got out of the chair, and walked out of the office,

for her room. She would need some rest before this mission.

 **A/N**

 **Raven has found a clue as to the attackers of Octo Gorge. She'll begin her search for them next chapter. Until then, hang on tight.**


	6. Discovery

**Things are about to get ugly...**

Chapter Six

Discovery

Raven looked at the trail leading into the north. She equipped the cloaking device they'd been working on, which was a prototype right now, and

activated it. She made her way up the trail. Continuing north, she found the remains of a Salmonid, and could tell it had been attacked by

something. She took note of the wounds. ' _Those cuts look very deep. Whatever did this knew what it was doing._ ' The Octoling stepped forward,

and caught a scent, and not a pleasant one.

She drew a dualie, and took a look. She found the body of a creature she had never seen before. It looked like a Salmonling, but it was different.

Its face resembled a codfish, but the rest of its body was clearly humanoid. She took note of its weapon, a spear. ' _The Salmonid must have_

 _wounded it during the fight._ ' She took a closer look, and found three cuts on its chest, a few inches apart. ' _No, not a Salmonid. They don't have_

 _bladed weapons_.' Looking at the wounds, she could tell the weapon used was not a common one.

Continuing on, she found a small hill above the trail to her left. Deciding to play it safe, Raven climbed the hill, and took a look. Before her was a

massive camp, with an entire army of those creatures training. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but she needed to know if they

were responsible for the attack on Octo Gorge. She stealthily entered the camp, and found what she guessed was the commander's tent.

Activating the translator in her goggles, she listened.

"Report, general." The general spoke. "The traitor has been disposed of, my liege. The Octolings in the settlement should not be able to find the

body before it decomposes." She could hear the pride in the leader's voice. "Excellent. With the loss of their Commander, this settlement will be in

chaos. Proceed to the next target. We shall reveal ourselves to all our enemies. The Codlings will eliminate all who stand against us." The Codling

general answered, "It will be done, my King."

Raven wasted no time. She ran from the Codling camp as fasts as she could, which was faster than most. Whether the Codlings noticed her or

not, Raven didn't know. She simply needed to warn the rest of the settlements. When she reached Octo Gorge, two Basics were waiting. "Major?"

She faced them. "Initiate emergency procedures! Get the civilians to safety, and double all guards and weapons throughout the surface stations

and the dome entrances. I've discovered an enemy far more dangerous than the Inkings."

As the Basics delivered the messages, Raven went to her office. She engaged the private frequency between herself and Commander Traeger.

Julia's face came up on screen. "Raven. What did you find?" The Octoling answered her immediately. "I found the attackers. They call themselves

Codlings, and are preparing to attack their next target. I don't know where it is, but we need to prepare all the troops in every settlement for

battle, just in case."

Julia nodded. "I'll inform the rest of the Sector Commanders. How many did you see?" Raven sighed. "At least ten thousand." Julia looked at her

in shock. "Ten thousand?!" Raven nodded. "Which explains why the defenses had so much trouble against them. As the smallest settlement, we're

not equipped to defend against that big of a force." Julia nodded. "Were you able to learn the name of their leader?" Raven shook her head. "I

only know the general of that army called him "King"."

Julia sighed. "Keep a watch all around Octo Gorge, and monitor Inkling transmissions. If the Inklings say nothing of the Codlings, then we will

know they were not involved with this. However, if the Codlings have attacked them as well, it would indicate a new rise of power in the world."

Raven nodded. "I've already been monitoring the NSS's transmissions." Julia nodded. "You should know they recovered the Great Zapfish and

Agent 1, and recaptured DJ Octavio."

Raven sighed. "Do we know where they're holding him this time?" Julia shook her head. "We suspect they have him in Octo Canyon, but we're not

sure. The Splatoon has become smarter about it." Raven nodded. "At any rate, if you can track them down, I leave it to you to retrieve Octavio.

Besides Sieg, you're the next best chance of retrieving him now." Raven nodded. "I'll start immediately." Julia nodded. "Good luck."

 **A/N**

 **A new enemy has appeared. Raven has a new mission, and the Octarians are in full alert now. Stay tuned.**


	7. Rematch

**This isn't over yet.**

Chapter Seven

Rematch

(Cuttlefish Cabin, Octo Canyon)

Marie sighed as she waited for Agent 4. Ever since her defeat at the hands of the Octoling known as Raven, she'd put a lot of time into training,

too much time. Marie was concerned that it would be the death of her. As she thought this, the Agent arrived. "Sorry I'm late. Lil' Judd wanted a

belly rub." Marie chuckled, then gestured to the seat next to her. "I'm aware you've been pushing yourself to get stronger, Agent 4." The Inkling

faced her. "That's not good for you."

Agent 4 sighed. "Then how am I supposed to beat her next time?" Marie sighed. "We only need to protect Inkopolis now. If Raven makes a move

against the city, then we'll respond. If she doesn't, we have no reason to challenge her right now." Octavio spoke up. "I admire her moxie,

though. Most just give up after losing to Raven once." Both Inklings looked at him. "What do you mean?" Octavio faced them. "Raven is one of

the seven Predators. They're a group of super soldiers who were developed in response to a Tubeling batch called C Group disappearing."

Agent 4 looked at him. "Who are the other members?" Octavio sighed. "Phoenix, Hawk, Eagle, Falcon, Owl, and Dove. They're all assigned to

Octo Valley currently. I couldn't risk any casualties there." Marie looked at him. "You really think we'd attack a settlement just like that? You stole

the Zapfish. We just got them back. It was never personal." Octavio looked at her. "I realize that you are not your grandfather, so I will spare you

the details. But my son was killed on Mt. Nantai by Inklings."

Marie looked at him. "You mean fifteen years ago? The Inklings responsible were a criminal gang. They would've killed anybody. The police

officers who confronted them found the bodies, and mistook them for Inklings." Octavio faced her. "What?" Marie showed him the file. "They

thought he was an Inkling?" Marie nodded. "They didn't know who he was, so they buried him on the mountain, as well as the other Octoling who

was found there."

Octavio looked at her. "There were four Octolings who went to the surface that day. Only one came back." Marie thought that over. "Do you know

who it was?" Octavio nodded. "My son's wife." Marie faced him. "I can't confirm this, but it's possible she ended up in Cirrina Countryside. I know

that Gerard Ligo has been hanging out at his private cabin up there fairly often for the last decade or so. People always assumed it's because he

needs to be alone, but now, based on what you just told me, I'm not so sure of that anymore."

Agent 4, who had long grown bored of this conversation, had been looking at the grates leading to the domes, and saw something. "Agent 2?

Something just came through one of the domes." Marie faced her. "Go see what it is." Agent 4 ran to investigate, and found a circular device

laying on the ground. "What the-?" She tapped it, and disappeared before Marie and Octavio's eyes. The two faced each other. The Octarian King

said to her, "I assure you, I had nothing to do with that."

(Octo Gorge)

Two Basics faced Raven. "It worked. She's on her way." Raven nodded. "Clear the sparring hall." As soon as everyone was gone, Agent 4

appeared in front of her. She saw Raven, and drew her Hero Brush. "You kidnapped me? Why?" Raven sighed. "You may not have been an Agent

for very long, but you still have information about the Splatoon that I can use." Agent 4 growled. "You won't get anything out of me." Raven

chuckled. "We'll see." She drew her Octo Dualies.

The two circled each other, before Agent 4 rushed at her. Raven simply dodged out of the way, but was hit by a stroke of the brush. Backing off a

bit, she rubbed the ink off of her cheek. "Your skills have improved." Agent 4 smirked at her. "Nice of you to notice." Raven smirked back. "As

much as I enjoy these spars with you-." Agent 4 interrupted. "Wait, you're toying with me?" Raven nodded. "If I used my full strength, you'd

never land a blow."

Agent 4, out of pure anger, rushed at her, and Raven easily tripped her. Pinning the Inkling to the floor, she said, "I was that way once, too.

Always rushing ahead, not thinking of the consequences. I feel sorry for you, Sarah Ligo. Your anger and frustration. The problem with those is

that they don't help you win battles." Sarah grimaced and said, "What are you?" Raven sighed. "As I said last time, I'm called Raven." With that,

she cuffed Sarah's hands, and brought her to a cell.

Facing the guards, she said, "Agent 4 is not to be harmed, is to be given three meals a day, and is not to be put to work in the mines like any

other Inkling." One guard faced her. "Major, with all due respect, what warrants such kindness towards an Inkling?" Raven faced her. "She's

earned my respect, and my compassion." The guards saluted her, and Raven walked to her office, to get the tools she would need to extract the

information she was looking for.

 **A/N**

 **If this one seems a bit short, I'm sorry. I was running out of ideas near the end.**


	8. Interrogation

**Well, now, let us continue.**

Chapter Eight

Interrogation

(Cuttlefish Cabin, Octo Canyon)

Marie growled as she stared at the spot Agent 4 had disappeared from. It showed that Octolings had a new device that they could use to capture

important targets. She had to find a way to stop it, but Agent 4's backup Agent, 4.5, was unavailable today. She'd have to find a new Agent to

find Four. Thinking over her options, she noticed Octavio looking at her. "Yes?" He spoke. "There are Octolings in Inkopolis, correct?" Marie

nodded. "Why?" Octavio raised an eyebrow. "Are any of them members of C Group?"

Marie raised her own eyebrow. "One made it to the city. The rest are still missing, if I'm correct?" Octavio nodded. "She might be able to help you

recover your Agent, if you can convince her." Marie sighed. "They are friends..." Looking at the sewer grate, she made her decision. "Callie?" The

other Squid Sister had been sleeping. "Huh? Wha-?" Marie rolled her eyes. "That's why I was chosen to lead the Splatoon during Gramps'

absence." Callie glared at her. Marie faced her. "Do you still have the file on Clair of C Group?"

Callie nodded. "Good. Find her, and tell her we need her help." Callie nodded, donned her shades, and dived into the sewer grate. Octavio looked

at the settlement, and sighed. "They deserve better than this..." Marie nodded. "I got in touch with the mayor of Inkopolis. I had to tell him about

the NSS, and he agreed to keep it a secret. He started building a new area in the city for Octolings to live in, unless they want to find other places

to live. It's meant for those who want to stay separate from Inklings for the time being."

Octavio nodded. "That's a good plan. Some may find it difficult to adjust. Especially Raven." Marie looked at him. "You made her sound like a

champ." Octavio sighed. "She wasn't always Raven. She used to be a very bad person. It took placing a special device to her head and watching

her memories from the point of view of others to bring her out of it. When she realized how wrong she really was, she tried to talk Commander

Sieg into either executing her, or banishing her."

Marie gasped. The Octarian King continued. "In the end, he made her into one of the Predators, codenaming her Raven. However, only the top

command know that Raven is not her real name." Marie faced him, curious. "Her true name... is Cassandra." Marie's eyes widened in shock. "As

in Cassandra of C Group?" Octavio nodded. "Clair thinks she's dead!" Octavio sighed. "I do not blame her. Nor would I hold it against her if she

help me responsible." Marie shook her head. "She held herself responsible."

Octavio looked at her. "Really?" Marie sighed. "She said that she'd failed as the big sister of the batch. She believes they're all dead, and takes it

as her punishment for not helping Cass in the beginning." Octavio sighed.

(Inkopolis, Flounder Heights)

Clair looked at Agent 1, who had just explained the situation. "Sarah was captured?" Agent 1 nodded. The Octoling sighed. "Do you know which

Settlement she's in?" Agent 1 shook her head. "Some sort of teleporter was used to take her away. It seems to be a one-time use." Clair shook

her head. "I don't know anything about that. It must be a recent project. Any theories as to where she was taken?" Agent 1 thought it over.

"There was an Octoling that she got her butt kicked by. Based on what Agent 4 told us, she looks like she's over twenty."

Clair waited for her to continue. "The Octoling is known as Raven." Clair's eyes widened. "My dream..." Agent 1 faced her. "What dream?" Clair

faced her. "I saw Cass crying in a cell, and a raven flying towards me." Agent 1 looked thoughtful. "Maybe Raven has a connection to Cass." Clair

made up her mind. "Show me Raven's file." As she read it, she made up her mind. "I know where Sarah is. They sent her to Octo Gorge. That's

where Raven is assigned. Super-soldier or not, I want to find out what her connection to Cass is."

(Octo Gorge)

Sarah groaned as she stared at the door of the cell they'd put her in. ' _How long are they going to take?_ ' The door opened, and Raven entered.

Facing the guards, she said, "Leave us." The guards left, and the door locked behind them. Facing Sarah, she waited. The Inkling spoke. "Where

am I?" Raven smiled. "You're my guest." Sarah was not impressed. "What do you want?" Raven sat down in a chair in the corner. "To talk." Sarah

glared at her. "I don't talk to creatures in masks." Raven knew fully well that no one could see or hear them, and made a decision.

She tapped a switch on her goggles, releasing the locking clamp, and removing them, her blue eyes exposed to Sarah. Sarah stared at them for a

moment, before saying, "You have beautiful eyes, I'll give you that." Raven chuckled. "I'm flattered, but I didn't come to talk about my eyes."

Sarah crossed her arms. "I'm not telling you anything about the NSS." Raven giggled. "Oh, I don't care about that." She activated a device. "I

just want to know how many Octolings you know that you haven't splatted."

Sarah looked at her. "... One. My friend, Clair." Raven stopped smiling. Sarah noticed this. "You know that name?" Raven nodded. "Raven isn't my

real name. I used to be known by my real name, but I stopped using it a long time ago. It's a name that I've loathed for two years. I prefer you

don't use it, either." Sarah faced the Octoling. "What's so bad about a name?" Raven sighed. "The Octoling that I used to be was a terrible person.

If you were older, I'd use more colorful language to describe myself."

Sarah nodded. "Thanks." Raven continued after nodding. "My real name is Cassandra." Sarah's mouth went wide. "You're Clair's sister?!" Raven

faced her. "Clair told you about me?" Sarah nodded. "She thinks you're dead!" Raven lowered her gaze. "I might as well be. I beat up recruits to

make myself feel better. I stole a Zapfish." Sarah shrugged. "So you made bad calls. We all do." Raven faced her. "Did you ever kill an Inkling

while trying to steal said Zapfish?" Sarah shook her head.

Raven sighed. "That's what I thought. Not good. Not good at all. Everyone down here may consider Raven the best of the best, but the truth is

that I don't deserve my station." Sarah looked at her with pity. "Cassandra will always be remembered as the worst of the worst." Sarah sighed.

"Look, the past is the past. If you look at the past, then you can't see the future ahead. Learn to accept what you can't fix, and move on." Raven

faced her. "I wonder how it would've been if we'd met while I was still a terrible person."

Sarah shrugged. "Probably shouldn't think about it." Raven did a "true" gesture, and got up. "Did Clair say anything about the others?" Sarah

faced her. "Besides their names and that she blames herself for them not making it to Inkopolis, no." Raven nodded. "Thank you for telling me all

this. I'm glad she's alive. One day, I may join her." Sarah faced her. "She'd like that." Raven put her goggles back on. "I promise that you won't

be in here for long. In fact, not much longer." With that, Raven left.

(Octo Canyon)

Clair was glaring daggers at Octavio, who refused to meet her gaze. "Where are they?" Octavio sighed. "I don't know, and that's the truth. The

NSS can show you the files they've hacked into. They're all labeled as Missing in Action." Clair looked at Marie, who nodded. "He's telling the

truth. The military doesn't know where they are any more than you do." Clair shot Octavio one last glare before walking into the cabin with the

Agents. "You think Agent 4's in Octo Gorge?" Clair nodded.

"That's where Raven is assigned right now. She has a connection to one of my sisters, and I'm going to find out what she knows." Marie faced

her. "I learned something about Raven that I think you should know." Clair faced her. "Tell me when I get back with Sarah." She donned a Hero

Suit, and a Hero Shot MK-II. "I'm going in alone. By no account come after me." Callie faced her. "What if it's a trap?" Clair faced her. "Of course

it's a trap. I don't much care."

Marie faced her. "Then as acting leader of the Splatoon, I hereby pronounce you Agent 5 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon." Clair nodded, and

returned to the sewer grate in order to use the grate leading to Octo Gorge. Facing the grate, she had a solemn look. ' _If I'm right, then I can_

 _bring Cass out of there. For good. I'm coming, sister._ '

 **A/N**

 **Looks like we have a confrontation in the works.**


	9. Sisters Reunited

**Things are getting interesting.**

Chapter Nine

Sisters Reunited

(Octo Gorge)

Raven watched as Sarah slept in the new room that had been assigned to her. Some would accuse her of treason, but Raven had a plan. It had been interesting

explaining her plan to Commander Traeger, but there had been no complaints from her. As she left the room, she felt something. A twinge of guilt. It hadn't been this

sharp before. Sitting cross-legged, Raven attempted to calm herself down. As she did, her goggles opened a special folder, revealing an intruder in Octo Gorge.

(Octo Gorge, civilian domes)

Clair softly sighed in relief. She'd made it through unseen thus far. Taking out her phone, she checked for service. Finding two bars, she sent a text to Agent 2, letting

her know she was in Octo Gorge, and made her way to the military domes. She slipped past guard after guard until she reached the central dome. Readying her Hero

Shot, Clair looked inside the reactor room. There were no guards. She slipped in, then looked at the stations around her. They were operating in night mode, which

meant that the night shift was active.

She took cover behind one of the stations, and looked at the readout on it. The readings showed that the central dome had a slightly higher power level than usual.

Curious, she accessed the security records, using a device developed by the Splatoon to hack in. She found that Sarah was in private quarters in this dome, and that

Raven's quarters weren't far from them. She had one more file she wanted to read, so she used the device's full potential to access the file, which only the top

command would be able to access.

(Octo Gorge, control room)

Raven walked into the control room, and everyone faced her. "Ma'am, we've detected an unauthorized access of the security records in the reactor room." Raven

looked at the data, then tapped her earpiece. "Captain Brittany, send two security teams to the reactor room. I'll meet them there." Upon receiving the affirmative,

Raven left the room, and entered her quarters. She changed out of her Octoleet armor and into her Predator armor. Then, she made her way to the reactor.

(Octo Gorge, reactor room)

Clair gasped as she read the file. ' _I was right. Raven is Cass._ ' Looking at the file, she took out a flashdrive and downloaded the file onto it. As she shut off the station,

she had a feeling that something was coming. She took cover behind a support beam, and waited. She also sent another text to Agent 2, letting her know where

Sarah was, and that if she didn't return, to not come after them. Once it was sent, she turned her phone off, and put it in her pocket.

(Octo Gorge, just outside reactor room)

Two squads waited for Raven to arrive. She did not keep them waiting long. When she arrived, she faced them. "We've detected an unauthorized access of the

security records. You're free to use any methods necessary to capture them, but I want them alive. No Splatting." They saluted her, and they entered the reactor

room. There was no one in sight, but Raven knew they were in here somewhere. Facing the soldiers, she ordered, "Find them." One trooper faced her. "With all due

respect, what will you do?" "Wait."

As they began their search in the reactor room, Clair remained hidden from them. They walked past her, and began searching the rest of the room. They were on the

far side now. Clair turned to Raven, who was leaning against a railing, waiting for her troopers to return to her. She stepped out of her hiding spot, and slowly

approached her. "Cass." The Octoling faced her. "Clair. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Clair gently approached her. "Take off those goggles. You don't

need them."

Raven stopped leaning on the rail. "What do you think you'll see if I do?" Clair answered immediately. "The face of my sister." Raven knew that the troopers were

nowhere near them, so she removed her goggles, and held them in her hand. Clair noted the armor, and Cass spoke. "I might be alive in the flesh, but the Cassandra

you knew is gone forever." Clair answered as she stepped closer. "I created you, Cassie. I could have stopped the others from what they did. I could have said no

when they talked about sending you back here."

Cass interrupted her. "Thank you for that." Clair faced her. "What?" Cass raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember what you said to me? Your last words to me before

you left for Inkopolis?" Clair looked at her. "It's been two years, Cassie. I can't remember everything that I said back then." Cass sighed. "'You'll thank us for this

someday.' Those were your exact words." Clair sighed, then gently cupped Cass's cheek. "I shouldn't have said that, Cass. You needed love, not being sent away."

Cass replied, "Maybe. But if you hadn't, I would never have learned the truth of who I was. A child. It was because of your actions that I became who I am now. When

I became Raven, I swore to right all of my wrongs." Clair hugged her. "Come with me. I've missed you, Cassie." Cass sighed. "I wish I could. But if I leave now, then

Octo Gorge will be in great danger." Clair sighed. "Inklings aren't bad people." Cass stopped her. "I know that. I'm talking about another species we discovered." That

got Clair's attention. "Another species?"

Cass looked her in the eyes. "They call themselves Codlings. A short time ago, they attacked Octo Gorge. Casualties were lighter than they could've been, but Octo

Gorge almost fell. Several hundred were injured, and two lives were lost." The tears started to flow. "Commander Sieg was one of them. The other was my friend,

Jennifer." Clair gasped. "Cass, I'm so sorry." Cass looked at the floor. "At least I could tell her the truth before she died... I know you think I want revenge, but I don't.

I'm done with that. I'm doing this for who we lost, and for those who still live."

Clair gently patted her shoulder, and finally took note of Cass's armor. "What is this?" Cass smiled slightly. "My Predator armor. It was designed so that I could use all

of my new abilities and talents with no problems whatsoever. However, I only wear it for special missions or for special occasions." Clair raised an eyebrow. "Special

occasions?" Cass nodded. "You know, weddings, funerals, that sort of thing." Clair nodded. Cass's goggles went off, getting her attention. "Just a minute." She put her

goggles on. "Yes?"

"Major, we're detecting seven ships nearby." Cass replied, "Inkling ships?" The answer came quickly. "I don't think so, ma'am. They're coming from the opposite

direction." Cass sighed. "Show me a visual." What she saw got her attention. "Codling warships. Prepare all combat saucers. Track their course. I want eyes on all of

them." The Octoling answered, "Yes. ma'am." The channel was closed, and Cass faced Clair. "Get Sarah back to Inkopolis. If I'm right, Agent 2 needs all the help she

can get." Clair faced her. "What about you?" The younger sister answered, "I'll join you as soon as I can."

As Clair left to get Sarah, Cass called off the security teams, stating that the access of the security records, while unauthorized, was conducted by a top-level official.

No one questioned her, and Cass went to the control room. Once she arrived, she faced one of the officers. "How many saucers are ready?" He faced her. "Twelve are

ready. We have eighteen more to go." She nodded, then said, "Did you track their course?" He nodded. "They're heading to Inkopolis. Their weapons are active, so it

must be an attack."

The Major sighed. "I knew it. Ready the troop carrier saucers as well. This could be the key to my plan." The officer faced her. "What plan?" She faced him. "An

alliance with the Inklings. Maybe friendship. We have a common enemy. Besides, I'm tired of sending troops to steal Zapfish only to have them taken back." He

nodded, then turned back to his station. "All combat saucers ready. Twelve carrier saucers are manned, with eighteen to go." She nodded. "I'll lead this operation

personally." He nodded. Pressing a button, he spoke into the microphone. "Saucer bay, Major Raven is going to accompany you on this mission. Stand by for her

arrival."

 **A/N**

 **Things are heating up. An alliance is in the works. The battle for Octo Gorge is over. The Battle for Inkopolis is about to begin.**


	10. The Battle of Inkopolis

**It has begun.**

Chapter Ten

The Battle of Inkopolis

(Octo Canyon)

Marie stared at Sarah in shock. "Raven let you go?" Clair spoke up. "She discovered another species, the Codlings. They attacked Octo Gorge

during Sarah's first fight with her. There were only two casualties, but Raven made it clear that the Codlings are more dangerous than they look."

Marie nodded. "Where are they now?" Callie spoke up. "I've been monitoring the security cameras in Octo Gorge. A fleet of warships is inbound to

Inkopolis. Seven ships."

Marie grimaced. "We can't fight that many at once, not on our own." Octavio spoke up. "What will Raven do?" Clair faced him. "She said she'd

meet us there." Octavio nodded. "Then you'd better hurry. We do not know how many troops those ships carry." At that time, a helicopter flew

down, getting everyone's attention. "Wait, Gramps?" Cuttlefish called down to them. "Ahoy!" As the chopper landed, he spoke up. "We got

trouble. An armada of ships headed for Inkopolis!"

Octavio spoke. "We know. The commanding officer of Octo Gorge is sending reinforcements to fight these new creatures, but you must hold the

line. You don't have to hold them long, just long enough." Cuttlefish faced Marie. "Something's changed, I see." Marie sighed. "We don't have

time, Gramps. You stay with Octavio. We'll handle the Codlings." She gestured to the Agents, including the new arrivals. "Wait, Off the Hook?"

Cuttlefish nodded. "Agent 8, Agent 8.5, Agent 6, and Agent 7 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon."

Marie nodded. "We're gonna need 'em. Let's go!"

(Octarian troop carrier, inbound for Inkopolis)

Raven faced the pilot. "Open a channel to the rest of the force." The pilot nodded. "Yes, ma'am." Raven spoke up. "Three weeks ago, the Codlings

attacked Octo Gorge. We lost two true soldiers that day. But this isn't about revenge. This is about making their sacrifice count. If the Codlings

destroy Inkopolis, they'll come for us next. The fight against Inklings is over. Fate made us foes, but the Codlings have made our races brothers

and sisters once again."

All her soldiers cheered at that. "Listen up, everyone. In the name of Jennifer of Beta Squad, and Commander Sieg himself, let's show the

Codlings what Octarian soldiers are really made of." They cheered in unison. "The only thing the Codlings are taking are Ink shots to the body,

and a not-so-warm welcome. Am I right?" All her troopers across all of the carriers spoke as one. "Sir, yes, sir!" Raven smirked. "Darn right I am.

Anybody wanted to see Codlings up close, here's your lucky day."

(Inkopolis Port, NSS)

Marie took position at the port, aiming her charger at the dock. "Monitor your Ink tanks, and refill as needed. Let's send them back to where they

came from." The Agents nodded in agreement, and aimed at the docks with their weapons, waiting. The Codlings didn't keep them waiting long.

They rushed at them, their weapons firing without control. The Agents returned fire, and ink quickly flew across the port. Both sides refused to

give in to the other.

The NSS was heavily outnumbered and outgunned, but they would rather die than let the Codlings destroy this city. Codlings were Splatted, but

they kept coming. "They're not stopping." Sarah's voice sounded worried. Marie replied coolly, "Neither are we." They kept firing, refilling their

tanks as needed, when an Inkstrike struck the Codlings coming up to them, getting their attention. An Octarian attack saucer flew forward,

followed by several more.

Then, troop carriers descended on the battlefield, lowering their boarding ramps. Raven jumped out of one, followed by her squad, and the rest of

Octo Gorge's forces. Raven armed her Dualies, and called out, "Open fire!" The Octarians engaged the Codlings, pushing them back. Clair wiped a

tear from her eye. "That's my baby sister." If Raven heard that, she made no reply. The Agents watched as the Octarian soldiers pushed the

Codlings back to their ships.

Marie chuckled. "That's a heck of an army." Clair nodded. "She's leading them well." The Codlings realized that the Octarians were too many, and

retreated. "Major, they're pulling back!" Raven nodded. "Now's our chance." She thumbed her comm. "Attack saucers, fire on the warships. Try to

reduce their numbers, but don't pursue." The lead pilot answered immediately. "With pleasure, Major." As the warships were fired upon, a lone

Codling leapt out, wielding a massive trident.

Raven could tell how dangerous this was. "Everyone, pull back. I'll handle this one." She holstered her dualies, and closed her left gauntlet. A

round shield appeared on her left arm, and she approached her opponent. The Codling faced her. "So, the rumors of the super soldiers are true."

Raven made no reply. "Your Commander was wise to have you made. A worthy opponent." Raven coolly replied, "I hear a lot of talking." He

chuckled, and removed his mask.

If Raven hadn't holstered her Dualies, she would have dropped them out of shock. Standing before her was the man who had given her a second

chance two years ago, who had created the Predators. Sieg smiled. "You were right to come here." Raven made no reply. He scoffed, then swung

the trident, the tips gripping her goggles, and wrenching them from her face. Her soldiers were as surprised as she was, but they knew that it

was her fight. Sieg held the goggles in his hand, and faced her.

"I made these so that you could learn to accept the things you could not change. For the most part, you have. Only one thing remains." He

crushed the goggles in his fist. Facing the look of shock on her face, he added, "In order to truly have atoned for your sins, you must learn to

forgive everyone who has wronged you." She protested. "I have..." He shook his head. "One remains that you have not forgiven." She looked

confused for a moment, before realizing.

He smirked. "Until our next meeting." He walked back to his ship, and it sailed off, the rest following suit. The attack saucers landed, and the

pilots saluted her. "The enemy has withdrawn. We've won, Major." Raven looked at her ruined goggles, and opened her left hand, the shield

retracting back into the armor. Her soldiers faced her, waiting for her next command. She knew who he meant that she had to forgive, but that

would be her greatest challenge yet. She sighed, and faced her warriors.

"I have something to tell you. The King could have me killed for saying this, but I'm done keeping a secret of that kind from you." They waited for

her to continue. "My name isn't Raven. It's just a codename." Elise, Eye, and Sharp stepped forward. "My real name is a name that a lot of

Octolings remember as a very bad person. A name I myself have loathed for two years." She opened her eyes, facing them. "My name... is...

Cassandra." Her soldiers were silent for a moment, before Elise spoke up.

"What's your point?" Cass faced her, amazed. "You're... not angry?" Elise shook her head. "Who you were in the past means nothing compared to

who you are now." Eye stepped forward. "You've gone above and beyond the call of duty on multiple occasions. The King's Scepter, the Octo

Crown, and even the rescue of Octavia, the granddaughter of the king. All of those were your accomplishments." Sharp stepped forward, and

simply saluted her. The rest of the soldiers followed suit.

"You led us to victory today. You've earned our respect, admiration, and loyalty. We'll follow you into any battle." DJ Octavio spoke up. "It was

never my decision to keep the truth regarding Cassandra from the rest of you. I simply didn't argue with it. However, her actions today show the

greatest valor and honor a soldier can perform." He faced her. "Contrary to what you may believe right now, you are the finest choice for the Elite

rank." He faced the Splatoon. "The battle is over. But the fight against the Codlings, and the traitor, Commander Sieg, has begun."

(A few minutes later)

Marie, Cuttlefish, and Octavio were seated in Cuttlefish Cabin in Octo Canyon, talking. "Do you think that Sieg had an ulterior motive for his

betrayal?" Octavio shrugged. "It is impossible to know." Cuttlefish spoke up. "Nevertheless, I feel it is wise to watch the rest of the Sector

Commanders, just in case." Octavio nodded. "Agreed." Cuttlefish faced Marie. "Where is Cassandra?" Marie faced him. "With Clair. They're going

to look for the rest of C Group."

Sighing, she added, "I have to admit, without Raven, it wouldn't have been a victory." Octavio spoke up. "Victory? No. The shroud Sieg put up has

fallen. The Second Great Turf War has begun."

(NILS Statue ruins)

Clair looked at Cass, who stared at the entrance to the Metro. "If Wolfi was right, we need to find a way to cure them of this." Cass nodded. "I

may have an idea, but we'll test it when we get down there." Clair nodded.

 **A/N**

 **Here we go. This chapter of Raven's story is finished. But it's not over.**


End file.
